THE THORN OF LIGHTING
by WolfPrincess82s
Summary: A girl from family of unimaginable events unspeakable legacy grown into her own as her own density comes a foot.Those in her family do not understand her and perhaps never will.One thing for certain no matter the difficulty or hardship Arianna always be.


**THE THORN OF LIGHTING**

**I do not own twilight Ms. Myers does I'm just in case this story is rated M anyone under the age of 18 beware and turn away ! Other enjoy the story.  
><strong>

** I was taken deep into the heart of memory as sat before the fire warming my stew from yesterday and my body from the chill air tonight. I knew that I could have the comforts of home however in all honesty I think I knew better than to ask for home when I was more than inconvenience to everyone there. The howl of lone wolf name Fatcher brought me out of my home sickness warning me of shape shifters nearing the double edge valley waters. Sighing the daughter of the wilderness is never over she thought.**

** (Elisa & Tomba)picture are normally here of baby snow leopards  
><strong>

**(Icicles) ** ** A snow leopard I name Icicles stood up stretching gave a slight growl. " You stay Ice I know you don't want to stay away from your babies. It's Okay I'll have Graystone and ShadowFax." yes I named her after lord of rings horse that the white wizard rides in two towers**

**(Graystone is white hawk) ****(Shadow Fax is white horse think magical like a Pegasus but without wings)  
><strong>

**( Gypsy****& Ashtor) ^ horses of tannish brown with dark brown main  
><strong>

**I gripped the reins and saddled up god it sounds like a western. I called to Fatcher he land on my shoulder his talons gripping my shoulder pads. I rushed to the double edge knowing there would be fighting there once I got there due to the Elukia a mixed Bat of dinosaur DNA of taradacktole extremely rare extremely dangerously terror ital. When I heard the screams of the wolves I knew they're under attack. Pulling out my sward I rushed into the heat of battle killing anything with wings in my way. I knew I received a few cuts from there sharp claws but that didn't stop me. I fought them off when I was done I looked around the wolves staring they turned to their normal human forms I was shocked to see so many alphas. I wonder if they would ever guess who I was too them when I look into the waters reflection I hardly recognize myself. Sam walked up to me " Thank you friend for helping out we had no idea that those creatures excited." "When one doesn't go so deeply into the woods how is one to know that such danger lurks." " True we were wondering just how far deep these woods go. Decide to take a field trip you can say. I am Samuel Uely and you are." "Protecoress of all in this forest you best remind yourself and clan of that I am one not too be trifled with you may call me LaCoona." " I have never heard of that name its beautiful name LaCoona." "Thank you if you excuse me I was injured I must treat my wound before they are infected." "Infected." "Yes the Elukia claws have poison in them as well as their teeth marks. I trust that no one else was injured Alpha." "Let me check with my men." I get too ShadowFax I hear the packs whispers one is injured Jared. I clime up ShadowFax with minimal pain shooting through my right shoulder. "Um LaCoona one of young friends is injured do you have the availability cure him?" "Back at my winter camp you all may come I have stew roasting on the fire other foods I'm sure you shape shifters are hungry I have plenty. Please help your friend to the back of horse he's weakening." They did as they were told and followed me not to far behind " Sorry I didn't you get your name back there." Even thought I already knew but he didn't need to know that." "I'm Jared it's nice to meet you." "You as well don't worry Jared once we get too my camp I'll get you fixed up and something warm in your stomach and I'll get the and you be good as new." He rested his head on my back I feel his sweat running down my back. the wolves were close to my horse and I, I could hear their thoughts they weren't quite sure if they could trust me but Paul the hot head said that he swore he knew me but from somewhere else just wasn't sure he wonder often where he seen me from. I smiled to myself I whistled to Fatcher I gave him single letting him know we had friendly company. **

**As we reached to the came Icicle growled loudly as they approached they were hesitant tell I soothed her. Sam and Jake helped me with Jarred " Put on these furs I rolled some out near the fire to keep him warm. I pulled out some wooded bowels that I carved in my earlier days I was actually think remaking since I have gotten better. I made ever one eat I pulled off my cloak that I made on my first hunting trip and had add it too it since then. Pulling out some stew I made everyone eat then went to work on collected the correct herbs for young Jared. When I came back I went to my storage area of boison berry wine that home made with a mix of honey and mead. I brought all to a boil. when it cooled I walked over to Jared " Sam, Jake you're going to have hold him down. " Sweeping some hair out of the way "Jared I know with your shape shifting abilities you heal faster and that why your temperate is always hotter than most but you need to listen to me right now. There is poisons running your blood vanes right now I need you to drink this wine mixture it's a cure." I looked around the guys features I knew there concerns. " Guys just have faith in me okay I know what 'm talking about. Then Paul made the obvious commit " What about you it looks like you got it pretty good too." "First your friend then me alright." They nodded. As Jared drank I squeezed the liquid down make sure he drank it all even though I knew it tasted gross. When he was down with whole thing his body started to change I through back up against some of the rock slapped cove. " Well that will knock the wind out of ya every time." Paul helped me out everyone watch as Jared transformed to world to human on constraint biases. " That's good sign Sam it means the cure is working. I went over to the black Calderon that had the mead mixture in it recombine everything again. I went into the cave where I had bed and Paul followed me. " So what happens to you?" "Hopefully nothing I'll just pass out." I stared to clean up my cuts with water I had kept in the cave I didn't want them to see the painful scares of the past, I made Paul leave. Which he didn't like vary much.  
><strong>

** ( If you see any miss spellings or gamer please feel free to let me know. all criticism is welcome as long as the the integrity of the story is respected.)  
><strong>


End file.
